


RUNAWAY

by orphan_account



Series: static's pegoryu week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Songfic, WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME IT WAS PEGORYU WEEK?, having to stare at your soulmates last words all your life really does something to a person, i will call protagonist akira to the day i die, kind of not really, nobody actually dies but akira thinks aLOT about how it could happen, ryuji isnt even named lmao, the lyrics dont even add anything to the fic i just like adding lyrics, unbeta'd because i cranked this out in about 30 minutes out of panic, yall are so lucky i have a soft spot for soulmate aus or i wouldnt have ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly, Akira finds it somewhat comical-in a twisted, morbid sense- that the words printed on his right wrist are a short, simple,'Wait, WHAT?!'...but only somewhat.Written for Pegoryu Week 2020, Day 1- Soulmates.[Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is printed on your left wrist, and the last words they ever say are on your right.]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: static's pegoryu week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	RUNAWAY

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, i wrote this in under an hour so please point out any mistakes! currently 10 pm and im: panicking i didnt realise it was pegoryu week..
> 
> song used is RUNAWAY by Half Alive! such a pegoryu song imo

**I've been searching, nothing's working**   
**I've been tripping, no one's perfect**   
**Chasing vision, just the surface**   
**Shirt's on backwards, not on purpose**

According to studies, the most common thing to have printed on your left wrist is _Nice to meet you._ That's to be expected; after all, you don't know that every single person you meet is gonna be the one, so most people just introduce themselves normally, even though it does cause some confusion for those with the words printed on their wrists. Who's my soulmate, the man I met at the bar last week or the new intern at my company?

The most common words for the right wrist, however, weren't even multiple words at all. As it turns out, 24% of the population had the word _Fuck!_ forever tattooed on their wrist. Upon reading that, Akira laughed more than he probably should have. At least that explains why teachers never seemed to want to go over the statistics in grade school.

Even though he was lucky enough to not have any sort of profanity tattooed on his wrist, adults still clicked their tongues when they saw what was written.

_Yo, dude, you gonna finish that?_ His left wrist read.

And, in bold, shaky letters, _Wait, WHAT?!_ on his right.

His mother would furrow her eyebrows when the topic of Akira's wrists came up, snapping her fingers in a stress-induced habit that Akira himself had also picked up on later in life. "Whoever your soulmate is, she's startlingly unladylike. I do hope you don't start bringing some ruffian into my house, Kira." She would say as she stopped snapping her fingers to turn the page of her novel. Akira would just nod and look back down at his own textbook, losing himself in thought once again.

Apparently, Akira had learned, most people daydream about meeting their soulmate. Even when people have words on their wrists that make their soulmate's death quite clear (Akira had a friend in 6th grade who's right wrist read _Please, please don't shoot!_ ) most people chose not to think about it. It's scary, no matter what age you are, thinking about how someone dies, even if you haven't even met that person yet.

Akira thought about it a lot.

The words on his wrists made it seem as though his soulmate is some sort of fictional character, a hero in a comic book who's just been betrayed by his best friend. Akira imagines a man with brown fringe and piercing red eyes befitting of a generic villain standing across from his soulmate- who's appearance changes every time. The villain says something along the lines of " _W_ _e were never really friends. We both knew it would always end like this."_ and pulls out a gun, and Akira's soulmate exclaims _Wait, WHAT?,_ and then a gunshot rings out and the book closes. Though this hero can never have a happy end, Akira roots for them all the same, and even though he knows exactly how it's going to end, he rereads the comic in his head constantly.

**I've been learning, something bigger**   
**Expectations, feet were failing**   
**I found blessings flowing from**   
**The sight of heaven**

When Akira Kurusu meets his soulmate standing at the bus stop on his way to university, he decides that this boy is definitely not a comic book superhero.

Akira is standing at the bus stop, texting Futaba as he holds a half-eaten melonpan in his hands; he had somewhat forgotten he was holding it, his conversation with Futaba much more interesting than a piece of bread, until a voice spoke up from next to him.

"Yo, dude, you gonna finish that?"

Akira's head snapped up so quickly he almost got whiplash; his eyes bright and alert as he stared at the boy who had spoken. He was a short boy, with bleached blond hair and silver piercings. He was CUTE, too- Akira definitely wouldn't mind having him as a soulmate. Choking as he tried to come up with a response that didn't make him sound like a dork or a creep or both, he simply said what first came to mind:

"Uh, no, you can have it."

The boy's eyes widen in surprise, and Akira wonders if maybe, this boy has _No, you can have it_ imprinted on his wrist, and that he really does get to have this cute blonde boy at the bus stop as a soulmate. But then the boy shakes his head and goes "Dude, you can't just give away your food to strangers." and Akira feels a small part of him die inside, his fingers itching to snap. "If you think it's weird to give your food away to strangers, then why did you ask a stranger for food?" He asks, arching an eyebrow. The boy blinks for a second as if he's just as confused as Akira is. "Uh, because my wrist says 'no, you can have it' and-" He puts a hand to his mouth as he realises. "Wait. holy shit."

It takes everything Akira has not to scream, but at this point he doesn't even know if it's from joy or pain.

**Staring into my reflection**   
**Redirecting my perfection somewhere else**   
**When there isn't any progress**   
**Lean on truth inside the promise, it is well**

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through this fic i couldnt stop thinking about the eternal paradox of ryuji's left wrist. i cant explain it in words so just think abt it.
> 
> comments are super appreciated and i always try to reply!
> 
> would anybody be interested in a sequel to this? i really like the concept.


End file.
